


Red Lips, Velvet Ass

by hoesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But it's to support the porn, College/Work AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically There's Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesome/pseuds/hoesome
Summary: Oikawa tries pavloving Iwaizumi to get all worked up at hearing him say "red velvet," but, oh, how it backfires majestically.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	Red Lips, Velvet Ass

Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch before the telltale singsonging even reached his ears.

" _Iwa-chan~~_ ," came Oikawa's voice, syrupy as ever. A one-sided hug because Oikawa has always been terrible at keeping his hands to himself. "How was work today?"

"Fine," he said gruffly. "Did you finish your thing on time?"

"I was a little late," he muttered petulantly. "But only because we live so far away from campus! Honestly, Iwa-chan, it's your fault I was late. I told you the grad student housing was superior."

"And I told you to stop binging your weird shows before you finish your project."

"I was taking a break! I've been working on it the entire day before Iwa-chan came home yesterday. The entire week, actually. Do you know how hard it is to," Iwaizumi started drowning him out as soon as Oikawa got into his astrophysics mumbo jumbo. "Of course, Iwa-chan wouldn't understand, because Iwa-chan has a brain the size of a goldfish!"

"What the fuck, I'm literally the one with a job. _I'm_ the breadwinner here, and you're calling me dumb?"

Oikawa shoved a finger into both ears and lalalala-ed his way out of responding.

“What do you wanna eat today?” Iwaizumi asked, once Oikawa finally shut up.

“Ramen!"

Iwaizumi turned on his heels and started walking in the direction of their favorite ramen place. Not wanting to be left behind, Oikawa hooked his hand around Iwaizumi’s arm and let Iwaizumi lead the way.

Dinner was a quick and casual affair, with the waiter practically serving up their food the minute they walked in after having memorized their order: ramen with everything for Oikawa, just the sweet corn on the side for Iwaizumi, and a slice of cake to share after. Iwaizumi knew he was only allowed a bite even if Oikawa claimed they were sharing.

Just as Iwaizumi was about to dig into his end of the cake, he caught the look in Oikawa's eyes. It was a look that screamed Iwaizumi's life was about to become that much more difficult in the coming months. 

"What," he spat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Say, Iwa-chan, do you think we can rewire our brains to attach a completely different meaning to a word?"

"Did staring at your equations for days on end fry your brain or something?"

Oikawa sighed, long and dramatic. "Iwa-chan," he tried again, as he poked at the dessert with a fork, "let's pretend you don't have a goldfish-sized brain for a second. What if I started saying something, anything-- oooh, maybe 'red velvet,' when we do the deeds? Will human brain Iwa-chan start getting lewd thoughts whenever he hears my beautiful voice say red velvet, even outside the bedroom?"

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut at the absurdity of the question. Why, in the name of everything good, did he willingly sign up to date this man?

"No," he said curtly, hoping he could cut Oikawa’s train of thought short before it grew out of control, but knowing he probably couldn't.

"Are you sure?" Oikawa leered. 

Iwaizumi grabbed his fork threateningly, and blinked his eyes open only to narrow them at Oikawa. 

Oikawa yipped. "Calm down, Iwa-chan! It's just a joke! Just a joke."

With his eyes still trained on Oikawa, Iwaizumi slowly put the fork back down, directing a low growl at the other man.

"It better be."

*

It wasn't.

The first time it happened, Iwaizumi hadn't seen it coming at all. His fault for letting his guard down around Oikawa, the one person who knew Iwaizumi better than he did himself.

He came home from work one night to a trail of red, rose petals on the apartment floor, snaking from the entrance and into their bedroom. 

_What the fuck_ , he thought.

He followed the path obediently, and stumbled upon a shirtless Oikawa posing suggestively in bed. 

"What the fuck," he said out loud this time. 

Oikawa's laugh was tinged with the slightest hint of embarrassment. "Surprise, Iwa-chan!" he exclaimed. 

"What's the occasion?" Iwaizumi asked flatly. 

"No occasion! I just thought even Iwa-chan deserves to be pampered every once in a while."

" _Even_ Iwa-chan?" He repeated, the nickname rolling off his tongue weird. "What the hell does that mean?”

"Oh, you know, just that Iwa-chan's supposed to be a manly man," Oikawa put up air quotes, "or whatever." When Iwaizumi started doing the thing with his face, Oikawa hurriedly added, "But never mind that! Come, Iwa-chan," he said, hauling himself up to a seated position gracefully, the way only Oikawa could, "sit, sit."

Iwaizumi, against his better judgment, took the seat next to Oikawa. 

"Close your eyes," Oikawa said, voice suddenly sultry. Iwaizumi complied without a second thought. He hated how Oikawa was able to turn him on just like that, and he hated how easily he gave in every time even more. 

Oikawa started kissing him. A gentle peck on his lips, shifting on the bed, a hand caressing his arm as the kiss deepened. His lips were moving quicker, with more intensity, and Iwaizumi kissed back with equal fervency. Oikawa tugged on Iwaizumi's bottom lip, earning him a low groan. 

Then, the warmth was gone, but before Iwaizumi could open his eyes or let out a complaint, Oikawa's lips were back.

Or were they? The texture felt off. A bit more velvety, almost. 

"Keep your eyes closed," Oikawa said, breathless. 

The pressure was back on Iwaizumi's lips as quickly as it had left. Iwaizumi moaned, parting his lips, intending to meet Oikawa's tongue, but inadvertently causing the thin sheet of something between their lips to slip inside his mouth. 

"Too--," 

Oikawa slammed his lips against Iwaizumi's before the other had a chance to speak, keeping the rose petal pressed hot against their tongues. Iwaizumi had no idea what was going on, couldn't figure it out even when he sneaked his eyes open because all he could think, at the sight of Oikawa's face scrunched up in pleasure, was how absolutely fuckable he looked. 

Deftly, Oikawa stole the petal from atop Iwaizumi's tongue and started rubbing it in small circles against his palate. Iwaizumi let out a sound, the idea of having something so soft in his mouth, along with Oikawa's tongue, somehow extremely intoxicating. 

Oikawa retreated. The drenched rose petal plastered to the corner of his lips, coupled with the wild look in his eyes, made Iwaizumi blush the color of the flower.

Oikawa grinned as he moved to straddle Iwaizumi. "Oh, by the way, there's red velvet cake waiting for you in the fridge when we're done here, Iwa-chan." There were hands loosening his tie, undoing his buttons. "We both know how much you love cake." 

*

Then, there was the business trip of hell when Iwaizumi got approximately three hours of sleep every night for a whole week. The one time he was back in his hotel room just past midnight instead of later, Oikawa jumped on the chance for some long distance mutual masturbation, as he called it. 

Iwaizumi had absolutely no problems going along with it, though he couldn't, for the life of his sleepy brain, figure out why Oikawa kept sexting him the word "velvet." 

Being Iwaizumi, he gaslighted himself into thinking it was just fatigue screwing with his mind. Even when he got back on the eighth day and Oikawa was making his way to Iwaizumi on all fours, clad in a skimpy little thing, wearing a shade of red lipstick, Iwaizumi didn't put two and two together.

Instead, he thought, dizzyingly, that he might be the luckiest man alive.

"Welcome back, Iwa-chan~," Oikawa drawled from eye-level with Iwaizumi's cock. He looked like he was going to devour Iwaizumi whole.

"I'm- I'm home, Oikawa."

"Rude, Iwa-chan," he was pawing at Iwaizumi's quickly filling bulge, "you're supposed to say that first." 

How was Oikawa keeping a straight face? How was it legal for him to pout at Iwaizumi like that? How did he look so good with lipstick on? 

Iwaizumi swallowed. "Tooru, I haven't-- You might want to let me shower first," he tried. 

Oikawa seemed to consider the proposal. 

"Shower sex?" Iwaizumi added weakly.

"Hmm," the zipper of Iwaizumi's slacks glided down smoothly. "Iwa-chan should just shut up and let me do the work."

Iwaizumi breathed out heavily. "Fine, but you better not start crying about how I smell like day old sweat."

Oikawa looked extremely offended. "I've never said that! Iwa-chan's smell is my favorite," Oikawa continued while tugging Iwaizumi's boxers off. "It's so manly,” he said, pressing his nose against Iwaizumi’s now exposed hardness, “and musky." 

He looked up at Iwaizumi and smiled, all cheshire-cat-like, "Fuck my soft, velvety mouth, Hajime."

Iwaizumi groaned. 

Then it clicked, but Oikawa's mouth was around him, and he was too far gone to call the idiot out on it. 

*

The final straw, though, was the last incident.

Oikawa fucked lazily into Iwaizumi, and on nights like this when he was on top, he always had a feral edge that both unnerved and aroused Iwaizumi. 

"Oikawa, faster," Iwaizumi cried, clearly having abandoned any sense of pride.

"Patience, Iwa-chan," he singsonged. 

"Hurry up. Wanna cum," Iwaizumi gasped. 

Oikawa cursed. "Fine," he said, voice more strained than before. "Anything for you."

Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa went faster and harder. "Fuck, Tooru," he whimpered. 

Oikawa wrapped a hand around Iwaizumi's length, encouraging. "Yeah, cum for me, Hajime."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Then, Oikawa whispered, "Velvet," in his ear and swiped the head of his cock the way he knew Iwaizumi liked on the downstroke, and hot, white spurts streaked between them. 

Iwaizumi could tell, without having to peek from under the nook of his elbow where half his face was buried into, that Oikawa was smirking above him. 

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was mortified.

*

Iwaizumi moved to slam his phone down, only rearing his hand back at the last second because the thought of voluntarily destroying such expensive property hurt him a little more than Oikawa's taunting. Also, he could already see the impish glee lighting up the man's face if he found out Iwaizumi had broken his phone on his behalf, and no way was Iwaizumi going to give him that satisfaction. 

Whatever. It's fine. Iwaizumi's here to workout. Put in his sets, shower, and leave within the hour. He's not going to let the idiot get to him.

He turned to face the squat rack, grimacing at the sight of himself in the wide mirror beyond. Why the fuck was his reflection sporting a slight blush? And why the absolute, motherloving, fuck was his breathing getting kind of ragged? 

Okay. He took a deep breath. So, maybe the idiot's already gotten to him. But just a little bit. Iwaizumi could still salvage his dignity if he at least left Oikawa on read to complete his first set.

Determined to prove dumb Oikawa and his dumb hypothesis wrong, Iwaizumi fitted the barbell with the right weights before returning to stand before it, in proper form this time. He picked it up, drew it close against his shoulders, and heaved upwards.

 _Push_ , his cock sinking deeper into Oikawa, tightness clenching around him. 

_Pull_ , the flush of Oikawa's lips dragging across his length, leaving a graphic sheen in their wake.

Iwaizumi dropped his barbell back on the rack unceremoniously, his face a bright red now. _This is fucking ridiculous_ , he thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he wished and willed and tried his damnedest to keep his pants from tenting.

When wishing didn't work, Iwaizumi grabbed his stuff off the floor and made a beeline for the bathroom. He pulled up the fucking idiot's messages again once he was safely hidden in a stall.

 **oikawa** **_6:28PM 11/2/20XX_ ** **_  
_** have a good workout, iwa-chan!! 

**oikawa** **_6:28PM 11/2/20XX_ ** **_  
_** don't forget to grab some red velvet cake after

 **oikawa** **_6:28PM 11/2/20XX_ ** **_  
_** ;)

Iwaizumi was fuming. Iwaizumi was also hard. He banged his fists against the door as he mentally cursed out Oikawa.

 _Fuck you_ , he typed, seething, and pressed send.

Oikawa's response was instantaneous, as if the bastard had been standing by because he knew Iwaizumi would cave eventually. 

**oikawa** **_6:36PM 11/2/20XX_** ** _  
_** that's the plan ;););));)

Iwaizumi allowed himself a groan. It was loud enough that he hoped no one was else was in the bathroom with him. Then, another groan, as he knew he'd already decided what to do and was simply in denial, trying to stretch his patience out as thin as possible. _Fuck it._ He undid the latch and stepped out, ready to give Oikawa a piece of his mind, and, well, perhaps something else, when he heard a small voice next to him. 

"I-Iwaizumi-senpai?" 

He whipped his head over to see, out of everyone he could possibly run into at the gym at this very moment, Kindaichi cowering in the corner.

"Is everything alright?" 

Iwaizumi had enough decency, just barely enough, to mumble, "Sorry, Kindaichi. Not now," before storming out of the bathroom.

*

"Oikawa!" He shouted the moment he burst through the flimsy door of their apartment. 

Oikawa, perched on his office chair by the desk, spun around dramatically to face Iwaizumi. It would've been comical given any other situation, but right now, Iwaizumi has only one thing on his mind, and that's to fuck-kill-marry the man in front of him.

In that order.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Oikawa looked amused. The tip of his tongue flitted across his lips, as if in anticipation. What he was anticipating, well, Iwaizumi didn’t want to give his dick the chance to think about that.

"I'm not the one randomly yelling at my boyfriend, so... you tell me Iwa-chan." Before Iwaizumi could even get a word in, "Ah! I almost forgot," his voice dropped to a scandalous whisper, "do you have the cake?" 

"Oikawa! Stop!" Iwaizumi pleaded, even as he felt his pants tightening. _Especially_ as he felt that. "Why are you like this?" 

All he got in response was a grin as Oikawa kicked off another spin. "Just give in already, Iwa-chan~."

"No! I refuse to- to- to associate red velvet with sex!" He managed to sputter out. " _Red velvet_ , of all things. Jesus, Oikawa, I won't let you ruin me like this. Everything about this is refused. Rejected. Nope'd." 

Iwaizumi was huffing. Oikawa kept his even stare and twisted smile. _This fucker--_

Iwaizumi took two steps towards him and smashed his mouth against Oikawa's, yanking him up by the collar of his shirt. Oikawa moaned, long and deep, and maybe with a sprinkle of arrogance. Iwaizumi felt a hand on the back of his neck, forcing him further into the kiss. He took the chance to let go of his grip on Oikawa's shirt and snake one of his hands into Oikawa's hair, tilting his head so his nose wasn't in the way, so there was more room to breathe, so he could slide an unrelenting tongue into Oikawa.

Iwaizumi relished in the sounds Oikawa was making, deciding then that he might be okay with Oikawa's stupid obsession with red velvet cakes if this was his payoff every time. Fuck, why was he so easy?

He brought his other hand down Oikawa's back, along the curve of his spine, and a little lower, until it finally settled on the perky ass Oikawa loved flaunting. He groped it appreciatively, gently at first, and then with more pressure. His tongue wrestled with Oikawa's, flicking against the back of Oikawa's teeth right as the other man was about to pull back for air. 

A whimper left Oikawa’s lips, and he was no longer in control of the sounds he was making. Oikawa was flushed, eyes less focused than before. Iwaizumi wasn't sure he looked any better, but fuck if he cared right now. 

His lips met Oikawa's once more as he steered them onto the couch, only stopping when the back of Oikawa's knees hit the cushioned surface. Iwaizumi broke the kiss to push him down, Oikawa plopping down with a bounce. He stared up at Iwaizumi with wide eyes full of need, the black of his pupils overblown. Iwaizumi had to bite back a sound. 

"Take off your clothes," he said, voice the slightest bit shaky. 

Oikawa frowned, hands reaching out in front of him to try and pull Iwaizumi down with him. 

Iwaizumi stepped aside easily, avoiding Oikawa. "Now," he growled, having regained some composure. "Don't make me repeat myself." 

He could see the moment it clicked in Oikawa's eyes. He obeyed pliantly this time, jerking his sweater off his lean frame. His belt came flying away, and then his pants, after some fumbling around with the buttons. Why Oikawa insisted on wearing pants with five buttons instead of a zipper, Iwaizumi would never know. 

When Oikawa was down to just his boxers, he paused and glanced up questioningly. Iwaizumi, who was still fully dressed, raised an eyebrow, returning his question with one of his own.

"Problem?" 

"No," Oikawa stuttered, hands moving to pull the last piece of fabric off of him. 

Now, it was Iwaizumi's turn to grin wolfishly at Oikawa. Here they were, just a little past dinnertime, with Oikawa's textbooks and notes still sprawled messily across the area around his desk, and Iwaizumi's own gym bag left unattended on the ground. Here they were, and he had Oikawa Tooru on his couch, naked with his cock standing at full attention.

Slowly, Iwaizumi picked up the discarded belt off the floor. "Hands behind your back," he commanded, as he leaned over Oikawa to bind his hands together. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oikawa's cock twitch. 

He pulled back slightly, so his lips were level with Oikawa's ear. "Greedy little slut," he whispered, nibbling on the most delicate part of his earlobe as his hand reached down to wrap around Oikawa's hard length, eliciting a moan. "You like that, huh?"

Oikawa nodded hurriedly. Iwaizumi started moving his hand up and down Oikawa's shaft, lingering at the top to spread the precum that's started gathering there evenly. 

"What exactly do you like? You like it when I tie you up?" A flurry of nods. "You like it when you can't touch yourself? When you can't cum without my permission?" 

Oikawa moaned, desperate. "Yeah. Yeah, Iwa-chan," he whispered.

"Why?"

He heard the whimper before he caught the tremble in Oikawa's lips; the shiver down his spine. "Because..."

"Because?" 

"Because good boys don't need to cum," Oikawa breathed out. 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, thankful Oikawa couldn't see his face. That was new, to say the least. Definitely pretty fucking hot. 

"And are you a good boy?"

"Y-yes, Hajime."

Iwaizumi couldn't help the groan that left his throat. He dropped down between Oikawa's legs, parting them even wider with a rough shove of his knees. Oikawa lurched forward violently when Iwaizumi's mouth engulfed the tip of his cock, heat so unbearably encompassing. Oikawa tried thrusting upwards for more, but was quickly shut down by Iwaizumi's hands pinning his hips down into the couch. 

Iwaizumi swirled his tongue slowly across Oikawa's head a couple times before pulling away. "You gave me so much shit today, Tooru. Almost like you wanted to be punished," Iwaizumi said, curling his fingers back around Oikawa's length as he proceeded to provide much needed relief to just the tip. 

Oikawa keened. "Hajime. Hajime, please, please, please. Please." 

Iwaizumi maintained his hold on Oikawa's cock, taking him in slightly further. He gazed up at Oikawa as he toyed with the dick in his mouth; tongue flicking against his slit one second, cheek imprinting with his bulge the next. 

Amusement cut through him as he saw Oikawa struggle fruitlessly between squeezing his eyes shut and keeping them open to watch the show Iwaizumi was putting on for him. It was a losing battle and, in Iwaizumi's humble opinion, some well-deserved revenge. 

Without warning, Iwaizumi released his grip and took Oikawa all the way to the hilt. His hands returned to Oikawa's hips, making sure he got no more friction than what Iwaizumi wanted to give him. 

A million moans ripped out of Oikawa. He was quivering beneath Iwaizumi's touch, cock twitching madly in Iwaizumi's mouth. Iwaizumi swallowed around Oikawa to remedy the movement. 

"Fuck!" Oikawa was practically yelling. "Fuck, Hajime. _Please_." 

Iwaizumi, not unaffected by any means, could only hold off for so long. He started sucking him off in earnest at Oikawa's plea: quickening his pace, hollowing his cheeks, slathering every inch of Oikawa with his tongue. All the works. Just as Oikawa was getting used to the rhythm, he took Oikawa back all the way and allowed him to fuck into the tight wetness of his throat. Oikawa let out something between a groan and a whimper. 

He withdrew with an unnecessarily lewd pop as Oikawa's moans started increasing in frequency and intensity. Oikawa groaned at the loss, thighs spasming against Iwaizumi's broad shoulders. "Fuck," he cried out brokenly, "I'm so close, Hajime, so, so close--"

"I know." 

Iwaizumi kissed the tip of Oikawa's length gently and Oikawa bucked at the sensation. Too little, too slow, too much of a tease. 

When Oikawa opened his eyes to beg Iwaizumi to give him something, _anything_ , he noticed the other man had disappeared. Before he could descend into panic, Iwaizumi resurfaced in the hallway leading to their bedroom, his right hand carrying a familiar bottle.

Oikawa's breath hitched in his throat, legs parting wider instinctively as he leaned backwards against the couch to expose more of himself.

"Hajime," he gasped, a statement, a question, a prayer, and the man was beside him in an instant, cooing in his ear. His free hand ran through Oikawa's locks in soothing strokes. 

"I'm here," Iwaizumi muttered as he uncapped the bottle of lube, squirting some onto his hand, "I got you." 

He circled a finger around Oikawa's entrance, lightly spreading the viscous liquid around. "Relax," he said, pressing his index finger in, slowly working up to the first knuckle. Keeping the pace, Iwaizumi continued pressing deeper, adding another finger as Oikawa loosened up around him.

Once both fingers were buried inside Oikawa, Iwaizumi started moving. Gently, at first. Short thrusts back and forth. Then, Oikawa was begging for more again, and who was Iwaizumi to deny him? 

He pulled his fingers almost all the way out before shoving them back inside, curling against Oikawa's sweet spot. The series of moans which ensued from Oikawa left Iwaizumi breathless, ears ringing. If he was honest, he was getting uncomfortably hard himself. But he had to finish what he started. 

Iwaizumi repeated the action a few more times, looking up to catch Oikawa's gaze as he started scissoring him. Oikawa looked as if he was about to cry. Scratch that, those were definitely teardrops collecting around his eyes. 

Oikawa let out a sob as Iwaizumi scraped against his prostate. "Fuck, Hajime, I can't-- You gotta--" 

He started shifting in a futile attempt to wriggle his hands free. Iwaizumi pulled out immediately, a nasty scowl on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"I can't--," Oikawa repeated, shaking his head. "I can't, I can't."

Iwaizumi's scowl deepened as he stood up. Oikawa felt calloused hands on him, and next thing he knew, Iwaizumi had grabbed his hips and flipped him over so that he was now on his knees, his head buried into a cushion. 

Iwaizumi pulled on the belt, tightening it around Oikawa's wrists. Oikawa groaned in frustration as his hips fucked the air before him and found nothing. He was desperate for friction. Iwaizumi took pity on him and reinserted his fingers, but not before warning, "If you don't behave, I'm not letting you cum tonight." He lifted a hand and brought it down hard against Oikawa's ass, and again for good measure.

When Oikawa was sobbing about being close, _so close_ yet again, Iwaizumi thought it was probably time to give him what he wanted. He drew his fingers from inside Oikawa, and with his other hand, yanked Oikawa up by his hair. Oikawa blinked his eyes open, and two brown-black swirls, hazy with desire, stared back at Iwaizumi.

"Hajime?" he panted.

He unzipped his pants and brought his leaking cock out through the fly of his briefs, pressing his hard length against Oikawa's beautiful lips while holding Oikawa's gaze the entire time. 

"Suck," he ordered. 

Oikawa didn't waste another second. He turned around to face Iwaizumi fully and pushed himself up on his knees.

"Get it nice and wet for your ass, Tooru."

Oikawa proceeded to give him the sloppiest blowjob of his life. He took all of Iwaizumi into his mouth in one smooth motion. Bobbing his head, tufts springing along, he reveled in the heady scent that was so distinctly _Hajime_. When he slipped off Iwaizumi's cock, it was to lap up at his underside, tracing the throbbing vein with his tongue. Oikawa tipped his head to the side, moaning around Iwaizumi's girth. The soft padding of his lips enveloped Iwaizumi, making quick work of getting him slick enough to take Oikawa. 

Oikawa pulled away then, looking pleased with himself. Iwaizumi covered himself up in a layer of lube anyway, to make things easier, then tapped on Oikawa's legs. They slid out from underneath him without a word as he transitioned onto his arm for support, allowing Iwaizumi to hold his legs up and apart. 

"Lie down," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa complied.

Iwaizumi gave himself a few, quick strokes before aligning the tip of his cock with Oikawa's entrance. Oikawa was quivering with need, desire rolling off of him in steamy waves. 

Iwaizumi bit his lip as he plunged into Oikawa. He made it in halfway before he had to stop as Oikawa tensed up around him. Iwaizumi let out a noise he would rather not identify or think about, as he tried his best to fight the primal urge roaring at him to _keep. thrusting. in._

Oikawa, who was being filled up for the first time tonight, who's waited so long for this, so so long--

"Hajime," he keened, "keep going, please, I'm ready so just please, please," all his words were beginning to blend together and Iwaizumi listened for just long enough to get the gist of what he was saying; to know that he had permission to ram all the way in. So he did.

They groaned in unison. Iwaizumi gave him a few steady, powerful thrusts before picking up the pace, angling his hips slightly so that with every move…

Oikawa jolted as Iwaizumi impaled his prostate, and again, and again. His eyes flew open and his hips started convulsing. 

Iwaizumi wrapped a hand around Oikawa's cock, head engorged and almost purplish after having been denied twice in the past hour. 

"Hajime," he whined, thrusting into his hand. "Fuck, I'm so close. Please, may I cum this time?" 

When he wasn't graced with a response, Oikawa continued, "Please, Hajime. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I can't, it's too much. I want to cum, Hajime, please!" 

Iwaizumi bent forward, pushing deeper into Oikawa. "But you're a good boy, aren't you, Tooru? You're a good boy for me?"

"Fuck!" Oikawa yelled. "Please, Hajime, I'll do anything, anything--"

"Good boys don't cum, Tooru. You said so yourself." 

Oikawa groaned, toes curling. “Please,” he tried again.

"Love your tight ass around me like this, Tooru," he said as he stroked him faster. "Feels like rubbing one out into velvet. And look," Iwaizumi tightened his grip momentarily, "your cock's almost as red as that cake you like so much."

Oikawa groaned, hips bucking. "Hajime, Hajime, I'm going to--"

Iwaizumi removed all stimulation as Oikawa's hips shook wildly. His cum dribbled pathetically onto his stomach. 

"Fuck! What the fuck, Ha--," Iwaizumi clamped his mouth shut with a hand and resumed fucking him, feeling his own sweet release start to build up.

"You deserved the ruined orgasm, Tooru," Iwaizumi stated, a wild glint lurking in his eyes. "Teasing me with red velvet this, red velvet that."

"Hajime," Oikawa mewled, his voice muffled by Iwaizumi's hand. 

And Iwaizumi was coming. His vision blacked out as his hips jerked erratically, but he didn't care because Oikawa felt so good around him, as if he had been molded to fit Iwaizumi. 

" _Fuck_ , Tooru," Iwaizumi hissed, "Fuck, you're perfect."

Iwaizumi pulled out with a sigh once he regained consciousness. He untied Oikawa's wrists and carried him back to bed, spooning Oikawa closer to him as he laid kisses onto every inch of him. Oikawa purred happily into the arm holding him close as Iwaizumi started peppering each press of his lips with overdue praise for Oikawa.

"You good?" he asked eventually, a hand moving to rub Oikawa's arm soothingly.

"Yeah," came the small voice from underneath him.

"Good. Water? Shower?"

"Mm, maybe in a bit. Wanna cuddle now," Oikawa said, nestling against Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss onto Oikawa's back.

"Shittykawa," he said, voice full of something Oikawa felt swimming around his own chest, in his heart, threatening to overwhelm him. 

"Love you too, Iwa-chan."

*

"You're late," Iwaizumi said, scowling at Oikawa's quickly approaching figure. "You're the one who wanted to watch this movie, Trashkawa."

"Sorry!" Oikawa said, both hands clasped together before his face in apology. 

Iwaizumi noticed the plastic bag dangling from his wrist and raised an eyebrow. "You brought snacks to sneak inside the theater without a backpack?" he chided. "Here," he shrugged a strap off his shoulder to unzip his, "put it in mine." 

Oikawa coughed. "This isn't exactly a snack," he said, voice trailing off.

"What?" Iwaizumi snapped, eyes narrowing as he noticed the pink that's slowly creeping up Oikawa's face. "Well, what is it then? Better not be something stupid, Oikawa." 

Oikawa muttered something under his breath, and when Iwaizumi asked him to repeat himself, tapping his foot impatiently, Oikawa managed a strangled, "Red velvet cake."

There was a pause. 

Iwaizumi's voice dripped with bloodlust when he spoke. " _Red velvet cake_?"

"Y-yeah. I just-- I thought," Oikawa cleared his throat, refusing to meet Iwaizumi's stare. "I really liked it."

Iwaizumi blinked. 

"Yesterday, I mean.” Oikawa shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to another. 

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi snatched the offering from Oikawa's hand and shoved it into his backpack. He felt his own cheeks warming up too. 

"Whatever," he said, hand finding Oikawa's as he started walking into the theater, dragging the dumbass along. Although Oikawa gave a small yelp at the manhandling, their fingers threaded together easily. Naturally. As things that should be, do.

"You have to let me cum tonight, though." His voice dropped, "Please."

Iwaizumi curled his lips upwards deviously. "Hmm," he said, "we'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> brb writing so much fluff in repentance


End file.
